Project Shadow Veldrin Yithyn
by Psychic Spud
Summary: The Colony of Life. The Brother that devestated the perfect life for them all.
1. The Colony of Life Birth of Darkness

From Author – First, I would like to tell you a bit about this story and  
myself.  
This story is kind of like a cross over. I must admit I like Mewtwo and  
read quite a few fan fictions on him. And I also love the Sonic stories. I  
decided to do a bit of a cross over on it, still following the plot of Ark.  
Although the name 'Mewtwo' won't appear, you'll know when you see one in  
here.  
So, what happened before Ark was raided? What happen to Shadow on Ark? How  
did his life lead on that station? How did it lead after the defeat of the  
Biolizard... after he remembered one thing missing from his life?  
I don't intend for this to be another Sa3, I intend to explain Shadow's  
life through my eyes of darkness.  
P.S. My Grammar isn't too good either. No kidding, its awful.  
Project Shadow - Veldrin Yithyn  
"I seek to bring Chaos on all those Souls who stand before me."  
Part 1: To Live a Life.  
Chapter 1: The Colony of Life. Birth of Darkness.  
  
"What the hell does it want now?" A low yet panicked voice blasts in the  
ear of his partner. She walks swiftly with her hair neatly cooped up inside  
a tight camouflaged helmet ragged and beaten from battle. A tattered dusty  
battle suit covers her body, carrying an assault rifle under her arm, her  
other hand holds on with all life to a small red headed child. Scuttling  
alongside cuddling a small blue teddy to her chest. Her father dressed in  
the same suit, a small hand pistol clenched between his sweaty fingers. The  
large imprint on his back show the allegiance of 'G.U.N.'  
"Daddy where are we goin?" She speaks in a squeaky tone, carrying the teddy  
every so close to her face.  
"Not far sweetie, just going to meet a friend. He really wants to see you."  
"Is he a nice person?"  
"He? Why of course."  
He lowers his head in despair, as they continue a swift walk down the  
stretching corridor, each step closer bringing one more tear of sweat down  
the parents faces.  
  
A room. One filled with darkness and the panting breath of a creature. It  
laughs silently to itself within the shadows. Slamming its long tail  
against the wall, shuddering the room it pulls at the shackles that hold it  
back. The tight steel locked around its aching wrists and ankles causes him  
to groan, slamming his tail again echoing throughout the room. Another  
silent laugh as he lifts his head allowing the small light to gleam within  
the violet eyes of rage.  
(Fools, such fools everywhere. They should know that...)  
The heavy iron door swings open, scraping along the concrete floor where  
the remains of other people lay. The fragments of bone and dust kicked up  
as the small child wobbles along the floor. Her father pushing the child in  
front, in fear of its power. The swirling rage of the creator boiling  
beneath its skin its violet eyes light up in anger as it gazes down upon  
them all with a massive grin across its face. The shadows appear to consume  
its body hiding nothing buts its dark, red face.  
(Hello Child). He speaks, his voice seemingly bouncing off the walls in the  
room. (How are you?).  
"Daddy says you wanna meet me."  
(Daddy is correct; I do want to meet you). As soon as his words dull, he  
glares upon her parents again. They blink back with confusion soon feeling  
a rising pain from their stomachs travelling up the back of their neck and  
into the minds. A screaming echo fills their ears, they cry out in pain  
collapsing to the floor with a loud thud. Her mother's helmet rolling off  
allowing her long blonde hair to spread along the filth where she lays.  
"MOMMY!" She cries, running to her parent's side. Kneeling before them and  
crying on her mother's chest. Each tear falls with pain and sorrow for what  
this creature has just done, splashing down on their bodies like small  
raindrops. "Why did you do dat to Mommy?"  
(Don't worry child, they will live. Do me a favour now and bring me the pad  
in your father's pocket.)  
"Why should I?" She cries at him.  
(Because if you don't). He bellows with his tone lowering. (They might not  
wake up. Ever.) He laughs silently again, enjoying the child's pain as she  
searches through the pockets of her father, while his body twitches ever so  
slightly. He lays motionless, the pain on his face still causing him to  
flinch with a touch. Waddling over to the creature shacked before her; she  
holds the pad up to his face in the shadows. The picture and scripts brings  
excitement to his voice, along with a sick twisted thought.  
(Ah, so this is the colony they keep speaking of. Where faithful Gerald  
works more life forms for the precious G.U.N.). Turning silent one again he  
lifts his head back into the light, exposing his black dark hair running  
down the centre of his head, just between his ears, in a loped over Mohawk  
fashion. Hiding one ear his eyes glow showing his skin, the red skin that  
shines within the light. Dropping his face it hides once again in his  
shadows.  
(Oh Child, do you know what they did to me since I was born?)  
"I want my momma to wake up."  
(Soon Child... Soon... You will join her.)  
"No, I wanna see now."  
(Are you sure? We haven't finished our lively conversation yet.)  
"Yea, now."  
(Forgive me Child. But this is for all the torture as a child).  
His eyes glow again, brighter than before. Filling the room with an eerie  
glow as the small girl runs to her mother's corpse screaming, hiding her  
face under her father's jacket crying out all the tears of fear and pain.  
The fear running through her mind as the whole room begins to shake and  
shudder. The dust thrown into the air, filling her lungs coughing and  
choking she pulls her head away cover her mouth. Staring over at the  
creature in the darkness, his wrist shatters free of one shackle, his tail  
slams down against the wall, cracking the bricks travelling down along the  
floor. The small girl dusts off her red hair, slowly pushing one eye open,  
feeling for her mother's hair her hand slides down a rocky and smooth  
surface. Feeling along a small crack, she pushes harder cracking the  
surface and pushing through to a gooey and soft substance. Staring down at  
her mothers cracked white skull, her thumb pushed through its surface into  
the soft pink brain. Pulling back the thumb dragging a thick liquid with  
it, the mess hangs from her nail. Her father's skull shows. No face on  
either, just the white grin of death on each face. She screams letting  
loose a loud bellow of fear, backing along the floor bumping into a leg.  
Slowly lifting her head in an almost paralysed fear, she gazes into his  
eyes as his three-fingered hand comes down around her face, between her  
eyes and the sides of the young girls delicate cheeks. His touch burns  
through her skin tearing her face apart digging through the flesh touching  
the bone; his fingers continue to burn while the blood trickles down her  
face. She screams once more in a total agony crying for her mother as the  
blood chokes her voice.  
  
****************************************************************************  
************  
The black clouds swirl, the light masked from view. A shining light  
blinding the eyes, crawling into the clouds, hiding his mind. A figure, its  
glaring violet eyes pierce his emotion, tearing fear upon his numb body. A  
quiet scream within the darkness, reaching out his hand striking a smooth  
surface, running around his body no escape. His lungs filling with a vile  
substance. Pushing forwards ramming his head into the glass, bouncing back  
with a crack, he falls to his feet with tears rolling from his eyes. A  
creature flying past him, its crimson red with a large slick black tail  
travelling behind, jumping for it in the sky. A voice bellows in his ear  
from the light he hides from.  
"Wake Up" The voice calls, sweet and elegant to his ears. "Wake up Zanth."  
(Whose voice is that? Hello? Can you hear me?)  
"Zanth, wake up. Your out now, your safe."  
(Help me, I can't see anything!)  
"Grandpa, he wont opens his eyes"  
(Grandpa?)  
  
Another voice comes into his mind; its low raspy demanding sound shocks  
Zanth, his hand reaches out, feeling for the voices in his mind. The finger  
tips touching a soft skin, running down this face, running through the soft  
hair draped across her shoulders, following her arm to his head. His head  
held by her hand, reaching out Zanth wraps his arms around this girls head,  
holding her close listening to 'Grandpas' demands.  
"He came out far to early, it's a wonder he's alive at all."  
"Will Zanth be ok?" Her soft voice, filled with concern.  
"Zanth? Why on earth did you give him such a name? It doesn't matter." He  
sighs. "He just needs rest, let me sedate him for now."  
"Shadow can help me."  
(Shadow?)  
"Shadow is far too busy to baby-sit this thing. Besides, were only through  
phase one!" He shouts with excitement.  
(Phase?)  
"You never let us have any fun." The young voice cries.  
  
Feeling her tears run against his skin, he pulls the girl closer, snuggling  
into the soft hair running across her shoulders. A firm hand closes around  
his arm, squeezing him with a deep force. Zanth cries in pain while a small  
prick against his skin, slips into his arm releasing a cold fluid into his  
veins. The cold bite moves through his arm, up his shoulder, slowly seeping  
into his mind, forcing his eyes to shut close, as if two lead weights were  
tied to each. Crying one word that he has cried in his dreams again and  
again.  
"Help." 


	2. The Beginning of Hate

Author – "I did say my Grammar suck right?"  
Chapter 2: The Beginning of... Hate.  
  
"Wake up." Her calm voices calls. "Wake up Zanth, Wake up! Its almost  
time." She yells for him quietly, urging him to stir back into this  
conscious world. Flickering his eyes open slowly, rubbing his forehead as  
the throbbing pain slowly dulls with each passing moment.  
"Uhh..." He slowly mumbles, the dry sensation in his throat leaving a  
tickling feeling behind his tongue. Slowly lifting his head, his eyes  
strain to focus on the surroundings, the first thing into his sight, that  
of a young girl her blonde hair running down past her shoulders, the blue  
dress she wears, matching her eyes, soft and silky to the touch. She stares  
down into his eyes with a pleasing smile.  
  
"Your awake at last Zanth!" She cheerfully states.  
(My head hurts).  
"How are you feeling now?"  
(Grr... My head hurts). He moans.  
"Can you talk? You spoke before, is there something wrong?" She questions,  
with a glimpse of concern in her voice.  
(My... HEAD... HURTS...).  
"I'll ask Grandpa in a minute."  
(Grandpa?)  
  
Lifting Zanth up to his feet, he stares down at his body, feeling down his  
legs brushing the fine white fur that seems to cover him. His purple  
stomach leads round to his long slender tail that droops behind him; his  
ears twitch at each and every sound each squeak and brush of the air.  
Holding Zanth by his three-fingered hand she leads him across this small  
greyish room where one bed sits in the corner and a cracked mirror leans  
against the dusted walls. He stares down at the huge differences between  
himself and this young girl.  
  
(What am I?). He questions himself. Being lead in front of the cracked  
mirror a creature stares back at him. A mysterious being with a world of  
questions and endless answers, those bright green eyes hold back something  
behind the face, within the mind. Turning his back in fear, he buries his  
head back into his hands, rubbing his forehead as the pain begins to swell  
once again.  
  
*Bzzt* "Maria..." A distorted voice echoes from the door, a small panel  
wielded beside the frame crackles with a low stern voice, the age shows  
with its very sound. "Maria... *Bzzt* were waiting."  
The blonde girl swiftly walks towards the voice, pressing her finger down  
on a small red button she splutters back through.  
"We'll be there soon Grandpa"  
"Good. Shadow and me are waiting. *Bzzt*..."  
Staring back across at Zanth as he hides himself, she sighs with some pity  
and lifts his hand away from his eyes.  
"Come on Zanth, there are a few people you need to meet."  
(Who?).  
  
Walking the stretching corridors that endless claim more distance from you,  
the windows show nothing but a pure blackness of the sky. The glittering  
light shines back with a small flash towards Zanth, as he leans his head to  
one side questioning the wonders of himself once again. Mumbling under his  
breath as he is dragged along, his feet constantly tripping over his tail  
that just wants to be noticed. The corridors seem empty, the only life that  
stands are themselves as Maria pushes ahead rushing them to a sliding door  
at the end.  
Acknowledging her presence allowing her to pass, they enter into what  
appear to be a well light room. A large table sits in the centre while many  
assorted lights and cluttered around the room. A vast window opens into  
space, staring down into the blue oceans of an entire planet. Large  
cushioned chairs sit at the window, well broken in from the time spend,  
wandering into the stars.  
  
"You finally made it" His deep voice filled with delight at seeing Zanth.  
His eyes hidden behind dark spectacles as he brushes back what little hair  
he has with his fingers. The bright orange moustache matching that of his  
hair, with colour and style. Shoving a pad back into his long white lab  
coat he forces a smile upon himself, staring over at a glaring black  
hedgehog. The dark red stripes cover that of his quills and arms, his dark  
brown eyes rage towards them. He pulls up his gloves he cracks his knuckles  
in frustration. "Please, sit down." Offering two open seats, those beside  
him and Shadow.  
"Thanks Grandpa" Maria cheerfully yells  
  
A large bowl with a thick green substance sits while chunks of torn chicken  
float within this food. The partially bald man stares over his spectacles  
at Zanth, who questions what it is that lays before him.  
"So Zanth... I'm called Gerald, how are you feeling?"  
"Hey can't speak Grandpa" She expresses with worry.  
"Oh... probably came out to early then his vocal cords may not be fully  
developed. He was supposed to stay in there until he grew to an adult. But  
I would say he is more of a teenager."  
(Out of where? What the hell is all this?). The creature questions himself.  
(I have to say something so they hear me). Zanth lowers his head into one  
hand and begins to repeat words in his mind, over and over sounding them  
out to himself, rubbing the lump in his throat he eases the sound away.  
"P... Pa... Pain..."  
"Where does it hurt Zanth?" Gerald states, pulling the pad from his pocket  
as he begins to scribble down notes. The black hedgehog continues to glare  
down his nose at them all. Cracking his knuckles against the table, taking  
long deep breaths he frowns at this act of emotion. Maria rubbing Zanth's  
hand to ease his pain.  
"H... Hea... Head..."  
"Must be a side effect from the treatments while he was in stasis... Maria  
come with me please."  
  
As the rush from the room, leaving the mess behind. They seemingly forget  
about the two left at the table. Zanth lowers his head back into his hands  
and lets out a long groan while the throbbing pain eases away once again.  
Allowing his mind to fall silent his thoughts for that very second cease to  
exist, his freedom opens up into a new level. A harsh hand grips around his  
shoulder, squeezing it hard, the fingers dig against his skin causing him  
to growl under his breath and strike back with a lethal punch upper cutting  
into someone's jaw. The two cracks echo back down his arm, as the hand  
releases he opens his eyes seeing the black Hedgehog cradle his injured  
jaw.  
  
"Argh... Why did you hit me?"  
(I didn't mean to... I don't know what came over me. I felt like I was being  
threatened).  
"That was a big mistake..."  
"Sh... Shad... Shadow..." He manages to splutter under his breath.  
"How did you know?"  
(I'm not sure, its as if I could sense it somehow... Ahh... what the hell am  
I?).  
"You can speak, tell me!" He demands, crunching his fist down on the table.  
"You're the most pitiful, useless thing I have met so far!"  
Shadow shakes his fist in Zanth's face; grabbing his bowl he tips the  
contents over his head and slams the bowl upside down against his skull.  
Leaving the dripping mess to sit there in his own meal. Staring back with  
rage an overwhelming pain passes through the back of his mind, and  
travelling down his spine. Zanth lets loose a small cry of pain before  
resting his head against the table and slipping away into the darkness. 


	3. To Unlock a Mystery

Author – "I don't have anything good to say right now. So bite me. Haha."  
  
Chapter 3: To Unlock a Mystery.  
Entry 4.  
"Creature A1.2 has so far reacted badly against Shadow 2.0. A constant  
bickering between them which I can't decide is whose fault. I have noticed  
Shadow to be the dark type in this family, but I can't understand why he  
would harass A1.2 or as my granddaughter has named it... 'Zanth' a warrior of  
spirit from her favourite book I once read her. Zanth has shown no  
abilities that I have expected thus far and I am increasingly worried about  
the experiments we undertake... by we I mean... no I can't say yet. But his  
speech slowly improves from waking so early.  
Argh, the constant eye over my shoulder from GUN is a massive distraction  
from my work, and my family. The Commander is making more and more surprise  
visits each and every day, I can't help but feel he may be noticing the  
experiments I'm running."  
  
- Recorded Voice log of Dr Gerald Robotnik, Space Colony Ark.  
  
A dark haired man leans back in his chair with a small grin spread across  
his face, tapping the advanced laser rifle in the palm of his hand, the  
glint of his brown eyes shimmers against the light of the stars. Running  
his hand down the light greyish uniform fixing the medals against his chest  
he slowly turns in his chair twiddling his thumbs together neatly. The tag  
above his breast pocket reads the following. 'Commander Draconis. GUN.'  
  
"Bad move Doctor..." He whispers silently.  
  
****************************************************************************  
************  
  
"Very good Shadow."  
  
The darkened Hedgehog crunches his fist against a large steel wall, the  
counter above it ticks away as more force is pressured against it. The  
gleam in Gerald's eye is that of joy seeing his experiment turn to a  
success. The constant sound of a scribbling pen and paper while muttering  
under his breath has became one of his well-known habits aboard this  
colony.  
  
"I wish I could prove more to you professor."  
"You've proved more than enough Shadow, this is excellent progress."  
  
Yet silently amongst the tubes and glasses of boiling liquids, lurks the  
creature without a reason of life. Constantly peering over the tables as  
his curiosity kicks in like that of a feline, the glow in his eyes causes  
hiding within the darkness a difficult fight.  
  
"Zanth, stop fooling around, its your turn."  
  
Slowly drifting past, his tail drags behind him while his ears flopped and  
his head lowered. He sighs while staring up at his creator, trying to catch  
a look into his eyes behind the dark spectacles. Shadow stands panting  
while cracking his knuckles slowly within his hand. His glare fixed on  
Zanth, that glare filled with so much hate for little reasons. A hate to be  
better than his brother.  
  
"Do... does Sha... Shad... Shadow have t... t... to watch me?"  
"Yes." Gerald mutters angrily. "Now get on with it."  
  
Grunting under his breath, Zanth presses his hands against the wall, his  
feet firmly locked with the ground and begins to push with all his might.  
The counter begins to tick as the pressure increases slowly crawling as far  
as it can reach before slowly dropping once again. The white feline begins  
to slide down the wall gasping for his breath, bringing him to his knees  
within an instant.  
  
"Hm, very disappointing. Wouldn't you agree professor?" Shadow smirks.  
"Yes I would, what your ability is Zanth I am yet to see it.  
  
Slamming down his pad to the floor, he abruptly rushes from the room  
shouting down the halls about the time he has wasted. Zanth's ears picking  
up at the insults directed at him he staggers back to his feet with his  
tail swinging wildly behind him. Shadow stands up to him, breathing down  
his neck he whispers into his ear.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't like you he might get rid of you. No one here does  
like you anyway."  
  
Zanth's eyes light up with shock, he turns to face Shadow staring into  
those cold eyes with fear at his very words.  
  
"N... N... No... Maria is n... ni... nice t... m... me."  
"Maria is nice to me as well, but only because she pity's you the same way  
I do." He smirks with a selfish tone.  
"L... Li... Lia... L... "  
"Look at you, you can't even talk to me without spluttering. What are you  
anyway?"  
  
Shadow raises his hand, slapping Zanth across his face with a loud crack.  
The feline holds his bruised face with a tear in his eyes and backs away  
hiding his face from the darkened hedgehog. His glare piercing him with  
each passing second, a swirling emotion inside of Zanth stirs with the  
seconds. Feeling something inside of him bellowing to be broken loose,  
screaming at him to break free and unleash his madness, his teeth grit  
together and his hand opens towards Shadow. A sudden wave of force pins  
Shadow against the steel wall, the counter speeds away rising faster than  
the eye can see. Zanth's eyes lock on Shadow, not one finger laid upon him  
but his very mind. The force of the power holds the Hedgehog down, each new  
movement brings more pressure down on him, managing to catch Zanth's eyes  
he sees the hint of madness under the sharp glow of his power.  
  
"What is this?.. let... me go... you... bas...tard..."  
  
With a loud sigh, his power fades and Shadow drops to the floor now gasping  
for his breath under the struggle. Zanth stands looking into the palm of  
his hand, searching for the answer of what just happened. Questing himself  
time and time again he slowly trails from the room with a look of shock.  
Shadow daring to peer up from his knee's whispers... "Dam you."  
A small camera watches over the incident, sitting the other side he still  
yet continues to scribble against another pad the event just witnessed. A  
huge smile shows his stained teeth.  
  
"So this is your power Zanth." He laughs.  
"Wh... What... is?" A small voice echoes.  
  
Spinning around standing at the doorway, the feline struggles to stay on  
his own feet as his tail slams down against the floor he is soon to follow  
with a small thud. His head bouncing from the floor on impact. Gerald runs  
to his side in concern of his specimen, lifting his head and feeling for a  
pulse he sighs with relief.  
  
"Looks like it took a lot out of you. Seems Shadow caused this, I wonder  
how you would react face to face with him? Hmmm... I have an idea, but first  
lets check you out."  
  
Pulling a small syringe from his lab coat, he pierces the lid of a small  
bottle concealed within his hand. Filling it with a green liquid he feels  
with his finger along the organic tube leading from the back of Zanth's  
head down between his shoulder, piercing this second 'neck' of his  
injecting a substance into his nerves.  
  
"I don't want you to wake up just yet..." Gerald puts on an evil grin and  
drags his experiment over to the table. Shoving his hands under a small tap  
he coats his hands in a disinfectant, then slides on a pair of white gloves  
while strapping a mask around his face. Pulling out a small sharp scalpel  
he slowly aims it down the front of Zanth's skull stopping just between his  
eyes, shaking his head and rolling Zanth to his front. His arms hang from  
the table while Gerald begins to split open the tube travelling from his  
head. The blood seeps down his face dripping to the floor. Examining each  
and every nerve crammed inside Gerald makes sure to note what he sees  
within this creature, the very power travels through him.  
  
"From what I can see Zanth, looks like all these nerves supply power to  
something...I'll have to look further. But now lets sew you back together, I  
need you in top condition. I shouldn't operate in such crude conditions...  
but if you die I'll create a replacement."  
  
****************************************************************************  
************  
  
"Tog uoy evah thaw?" A low voice speaks gibberish.  
That very same pad is slammed down against a desk the notes and a few  
bloodstains give it all a more eerie feel. He stands before him with his  
orange moustache twitching under his nose, a smirk across his face at the  
findings.  
  
"I found out something very interesting. More than what we could imagine."  
"Erom deen I..."  
"But this is all I can find so far. Zanth is very resistant, he wont show  
anything!"  
"Yaw eht ni si rethguad ruoy..."  
  
The person sitting the other side leans forwards, his entire appearance  
hidden beneath the robes. A large heavy cloak from his head to his toe  
cover him, draped in a bright purple golden symbols sewed into the sleeves  
and hood. The very whisper of his voice strikes down fear as he rises,  
slamming his hand down against the desk.  
  
"Stop that and show me some sense." Gerald demands.  
"You'll understand why I speak like it one day..."  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
"You know what its like to dream?" The robed figure whispers.  
"Yes..."  
"When you dream... that part of your brain sees the speech as the oppo..."  
"I don't care, I did as you asked and he could be ready if it goes well."  
"Don't you dare EVER interrupt me again..." The figure bellows in his ear. "I  
gave this to you, its much more advanced than your Shadow research... I only  
asked for one thing in return... now get out of my sight."  
  
Gerald huffs, swinging his pad back under his arm and swiftly walking from  
the poorly lit room. The figure sits back into his chair and folds his  
arms, his face under the robes concealed in darkness. Each golden symbol  
represents a pain in his life a pain always carried within him.  
  
"Su fo snwap... wodahs, htnaz." 


	4. I am what I am I'll go to any length

Chapter 4: I am what I am. I'll go to any length...  
  
"Grandpa, I don't wanna see them like this... I love them both" Maria cries  
to her grandfather, while tugging on his lab coat, the bloodstains of many  
experiments trailing from his arms giving him all the more an eerie  
presence.  
"Pleaaassee..."  
  
Gerald completely ignores his own granddaughter, simply grunting in the  
acknowledgement of her presence, dusting her off like the dirt on his coat  
as he continues to scuttle away down the whispering corridors of Ark. The  
young girl cries in the palm of each hand and runs for her room in  
devastation, heartbroken towards her only family and friends.  
"I hate it... *sniff* when you never listen... *sniff*..."  
As he trails away walking from his own kind, his heart begins to speak up  
with words of pity, he takes a simple glance over his right shoulder and  
sighs.  
"I can't let you get close... its to dangerous..."  
"And WHY is that?" A loud voice booms in the professor's face. As he slowly  
picks up he fixes eye to eye with this man in uniform, his medals gleam  
with honour while the laser rifle is tucked away neatly under one arm.  
"What's so dangerous?"  
"Nothing that concerns the likes of GUN, now get out of my way."  
"Just you remember who's funding this program, now I want to see some  
RESULTS."  
"Yes... Fine." He grunts.  
As Gerald pulls away, the Commander quickly grabs his arm and pulls him  
back, twisting his wrist and moving into ear's length. Draconis whispers  
down into one ear with a sick tone.  
"If I see or hear you're up to anything stupid, I'll be back... and the first  
thing I'll do is pin a laser blast right between your eyes. Now I want an  
update tomorrow morning, got it?"  
"Yes Commander."  
"That's better, now get the hell out of my sight."  
  
Shoving away the withered old man, he briskly heads towards his quarters  
with a fiendish grin on his face. The loud stomps of his polished shoes  
echo from the other side of this Colony. Gerald cowers up against a wall,  
his hands shake uncontrollably at the mere thought of loosing his work... his  
family everything that has been worked for. The beads of sweat roll from  
the end of his nose in fear.  
"Dammit... I'm not pulling the plug for you."  
  
****************************************************************************  
************  
-- --  
  
He stands at the face of a small arena; each wall blocking them in is lined  
with a thick concrete stone the floor padded with nothing but the cold  
steel the station floats with. A small observation window sits high upon a  
wall, the shatterproof glass preventing injury from spectators who watch  
above. The bright lights shine the room with a luminous presence. Standing  
below wandering the arena an impatient Hedgehog scowls at the entrance  
waiting for something, or someone to enter. His fists tightly curled into a  
ball as he bites his lower lip in agitation.  
  
Peering from the doorway, he stands with his tail waving wilding behind  
him. Each staggered breath taken with the fear of knowing he may not live  
to see the next day of his life, his sad existence stands on the edge.  
(I'll prove I'm not...) "Pitiful..." Zanth whispers to himself. His fear  
holding back what speech he may have, yet a cold hand takes his shoulder  
and a small smile settles on his creators withered face.  
"This will be an excellent test, but if your scared you can back out?"  
"N... N... No!"  
"Good... I'll be watching from up there. Show him what you're made of."  
  
Slowly step-by-step he creeps in, inching closer to Shadow who stands  
calmly with a slight grin on his face. Zanth's tail wraps around his feet  
as his fists draw in front of his nose, trembling in the presence of  
Shadow's life.  
"What a laugh this is..." Shadow Sighs. "Why don't you just leave?"  
"B... B... bec... a... a..."  
"Shut up." With those very words Shadow learns into a sharp swing, cracking  
Zanth across his lower jaw and sending the feline hurling backwards to the  
floor, his skull bounces from the steel as he cries in pain. Cradling his  
head he rolls to his stomach with his legs kicking the floor.  
  
Glaring down from the observatory he stands with pad and pen scribbling  
once again, a gleam of delight in his eyes at the events being witnessed  
brings ever more excitement to his studies. The simple tingling feeling  
moving down his spine brings a chill, a rush of power for his creations.  
  
Shadow flips Zanth to his back, and drags the excuse up to his feet by the  
neck, choking the life from his body. Reeling back his fist he deliver  
another blow into his stomach, the twisting punch rams as far as the flesh  
will allow. Another sharp blow to the feline's stomach causes him to cry  
out in pain once more the screams of pain pass through the walls bringing  
pleasure to the professor's ears. Dropping Zanth back to his feet he  
instantly collapses to his knee's cowering over with his hands pressed into  
his stomach. Shadow eases his hand under the felines chin, lifting his head  
to stare into his bright green eyes as he trembles under the hedgehogs grip  
he brings down his fist between Zanth's eyes knocking him cold to the  
floor, flooring him with a powerful impact. Toppled on the floor his face  
lays against the harsh steel of reality, the feline cries under his breath  
as Shadow brings his foot into the side of his hip, each kick inching him  
across the arena floor, each cry for help unnoticed and brushed aside.  
Zanth claws his way back to his feet, sliding up against this hateful wall  
its rough surface scratching the skin beneath his fine fur, one eye closed  
over the light bruise between his eyes he hurls his fist at Shadow with  
rage, anger and pain. The darkened hedgehog simply catches the attempt to  
fight back with one hand, twisting Zanth's wrist into submission while  
grinning.  
  
"Come on Zanth, you hit me harder before. The professor is disappointed  
with you performance... I can see him grinning when I hit you..."  
"I... I..." He splutters.  
"Shut up. Don't you dare say a word to me until you learn speak."  
(You shut up).  
"What did you say?"  
(How did you hear that?).  
"What?"  
(Ha... I told you to shut the hell up).  
"You have some guts talking to me like that, guess I'll have to knock more  
sense into you than I thought..." He says, with a simple grin.  
  
Shadow reels his fist back for one more swing putting all his force and  
leaning back into his punch, closing his eyes to hold the recoil the  
thought of smashing his foe's skull into the wall pleases him. Slowly his  
entire arm freezes up in its socket, his legs almost sink in the steel his  
weight seems to become ten times its weight. Shadow's movements slow to  
nothing as he peers from one open eye; Zanth's focus upon him is fixed. His  
eyes appear to swirl with a power as his stance is froze to position.  
"What is this?" Shadow demands.  
(A bad move..)  
The hedgehog is flung across the arena, shattering through the concrete  
wall with a loud slam, the pit created merely implodes on itself as the  
rubble buries him under the pressure. Gerald's grin turns to a low frown at  
the disappointment of Shadow's progress as the Hedgehog stumbles from the  
large implosion created. One hand rests on his bruised head as he smears  
the blood trickling from his bottom lip, within a second he takes one glare  
from his bloodied glove to feel the force of another telekinetic blast,  
sliding him on his feet back into the pit. Zanth focuses on the surrounding  
rubble lifting it as it levitates to his face he pummels the large jagged  
pieces towards the darkened pit, each shattering sound causes the feline to  
flinch knowing he may very well end a life here today. A red and black blur  
move like the light itself from the entrance, speeding around Zanth he  
spins on his heels trying to focus on him. Sensing his thoughts Zanth  
sweeps his tail in a circular fashion hoping to trip the Hedgehog as he  
toys with his mind. No contact taken a swift blow echoes across his right  
cheek and the feline reels back into a corner. Feeling a surge of power  
rush through his mind, down through his arm into the very tips of each of  
his three fingers. Watching the surge of power form into a bright orb of  
telekinetic energy, controlling the very elements themselves into one  
focused weapon. For the first time since birth, Zanth smiles.  
  
Blinking twice he stares with confusion, allowing his arms to drop the pen  
rolls to the floor. His jaw almost dropping, removing the specs from his  
face to focus closer on the actions taken he shakes his head with  
astonishment.  
"I've never seen anything like it so far..." The professor whispers to  
himself.  
"Grandpa?"  
"Maria?"  
"Whats going on? Are they ok?" As she pleads, slowly advancing to the  
window her grandfather quickly covers her eyes and forces her out of the  
room. A loud scream of help blasts from the arena, the distraction enough  
to stun them both the young girl pushes past and runs to the window,  
pressing her face up against the glass she peers down on the two at each  
others throats.  
  
"Maria..." Zanth whispers, seeing her up there above the chaos out of harms  
reach. The orb of light begins to burn away at the felines hand as his  
focus begins to fall; the blur that Shadow has become continues to move  
from wall to wall, closing in with each passing second. A sudden sharp  
impact bounces from his chest; another cracks his skull into the wall as he  
slides to his tail. The powerful orb fades into the nothingness that it  
came from, the powerful hedgehog slows, standing over his fallen foe then  
collapsing to his knee's he falls face first onto Zanth's shoulder the  
massive gash across the back of his head bleeds continuously as they lay in  
the cold unconscious reality. The door quickly slides open and a young girl  
runs through, her light blonde hair waving behind she runs to the two  
breathing lightly with their eyes closed over. Kneeling before them she  
takes each of her brothers hands, placing them over one another Maria  
managed to break a small smile.  
"I hope you two will stop it now."  
  
"Very interesting..." Gerald grins up in his dark observatory. "The Shadow  
DNA stood up against the A1 DNA. I wonder... I hope this will make those  
fools happy now."  
  
Yet lurking within the hate, darkness and sorrow sits that figure still, he  
lays back into his chair, his head slumped onto one shoulder while the  
robes cover his body still. He continues to click away at a small laptop  
fixed to the desk, playing through the logs of Gerald and his  
Granddaughter. Pausing at a communication log from GUN he let's loose a  
small sigh.  
"Emit fo tuo gninnur erew..." 


End file.
